BLOOD
by thumbsup69
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have always been friends. But when one is an orphan and the other has a happy family, you can never feel NOT lonely. One day, a mysterious red haired girl comes over claiming to be THE LAST UZUMAKI? my first fic so be nice. OCxNaruSasu.
1. Blood 1

**Blood 1**

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have always been friends, but when one is an orphan and the other has a happy family, you can never_ NOT_ feel lonely . One day, a mysterious red haired girl comes over claiming to be _**THE LAST UZUMAKI**_?

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

"Yo!", Naruto said giving his 1000 watt smile, fully directed to the raven haired boy in front of him.

The stoic Uchiha boy grunted but gave a smile, as the blond boy came to him- the unique smile reserved for his family and well...Naruto. "Hn, what is it dobe?".

"What's for dinner tonight?".

"You're coming over again?".

Naruto simply smiled and nodded with a little _yeah_ in the end.

"Hn, stop freeloading dobe".

Naruto pouted. "Geez teme! I do_ NOT_ freeload! You just can't accept the fact that your family loves me!", he said swinging his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders.

"Hn, whatever dobe. Just don't eat the entire pot again. We're having curry tonight".

"Yeah! Curry!".

Since young, the Uzumaki was always with the Uchiha boy and his family. Heck! He was treated like family since he lost his own since the day of his birth since, just so happens, his family were good friends with the Uchihas, but Naruto never asked about his family since somehow, he knew that he wasn't ready for the story of his past- why the villagers treat him differently, and why they always looked at him like some sort of outsider...well with the exception of his friends and the Uchiha family of course.

"**ITTERASHAI!**", the blonde shouted from the doorway of the Uchiha house, who was then clobbered on the head by the stoic Uchiha from his behind. "Ow teme!".

"Hmph! This isn't your house, act properly...".

The blond boy only pouted and narrowed his azure orbs at the raven.

"Okairi". A soft voice came from the kitchen and the beautiful and delicate face of Uchiha Mikoto came into view. "Gombawa, Naruto- kun! Sasuke, dinner's almost ready".

"Hai ka-san". The raven haired boy slipped off his sandals and strode into the house and Naruto gave a little nod as he strode off to Sasuke's room to clean up.

Sasuke, following the blonde up the stairs, was stopped by a broad black wall that was now seen as Itachi, his older brother, smirking down at him. His older brother was 5 years older than the now 13-year old sasuke making him JUST the legal age to leave the house. Sasuke glared at him, wondering on why in the world was he still here.

"Good evening, otouto...rushing to your room I see...".

"Hn. Surprised me that you're actually _still_ living here, aniki..."

"Hn, you won't have it easy just _yet,_ otouto", the taller Uchiha said, smirking at his little brother.

The smaller of the two simply glared as the other smirked. Thus, their heated battle began, until they were interrupted by a certain blonde.

"Itachi-nii!", the blonde blur jumped and clung on the older man's neck with complete glee etched on the beautiful childish face.

Itachi's eyes softend as Sasuke's turned into a scowl. "Hn. Good evening Naruto-kun." Itachi said, holding the blonde's arm around his neck to prevent the hyperactive kit from falling, while ruffling the bush of unruly hair with his other. The blond giggled cutely at Itachi's ear as Itachi practically raised Naruto too. Along with Sasuke, Itachi has this tender spot for the blond. The little ball of sunshine always provided him with the good and cheery side of a little brother, and his feelings were of course reciprocated by the blond.

The tender hug was then ripped apart by an alabaster arm. "C'mon Naruto... We need to get cleaned up.. Mother will be waiting..." He turned at Itachi. "You wouldn't want mother waiting...".The two inwardly shivered.

"Yeah, yeah... Good bye Itachi-nii!" Naruto chirped as he slid of his arm around Itachi's neck, landing in the floor with a thump right next to Sasuke, an evident pout etched on his face, as he threw both his arms at the back of his head.

Itachi, being the sharp older brother that he is, saw the deep and menacing side glance that his little brother was sending him. He chuckled. "Foolish little brother." He then headed his own way to his room. After all Sasuke was right, they wouldn't want mother to be waiting...

When Mikoto Uchiha sounded the call for dinner, the boys lined up to enter the dining room of the Uchiha Mansion. The Uchihas, being one of the most renound families are of course, rich. A huge Japanese style abode for the four Uchihas and the lone Uzumaki. Although Naruto doesn't technically live there, it's still practically his home as much as it is the Uchihas. The table was set and the stoic Uchiha men were seated in their regular seats: Fugaku at the center top, Mikoto at his right, Itachi at his left, who was then seated next to Sasuke, and Naruto who was seated across him, beside Mikoto.

The dinner went on...well...normally...well normal when Naruto's around. Mikoto constantly giggling, Itachi smirking, Fugaku watching with a little gleam in his eye as the youngest one in the table continued to ramble and tell non-sensical jokes, and the youngest Uchiha who kept him in check, thus the constant bickering and the main source of entertainment for the other three.

* * *

Naruto practically ate the _WHOLE POT_ and bid farewell. Well not after the unexpected, Fugaku, _the_ Fugaku Uchiha, actually had shown emotion by suggesting the blonde to stay the night. Everyone who didn't know would probably curl up in shock, but Naruto only smiled and politely let down the offer. And thus he continued his way back to his apartment, which wasn't really far off- it was just down a few blocks. Considering that he was a nin, made him more comfortable walking at the dark streets at night and letting his mind drift into deep musings.

He gave a sigh. He can't help but think on how lucky he actually is. He gave a little sad smile looking at his feet as he continued down the road of pavements. He was so welcomed. He had his friends, he had the Uchiha family. He knew they loved him. Itachi loved him, Sasuke loved him, Mikoto loved him, and HECK! Even Fugaku loved him. And yes he loved them back. They were always there but... by the end of the day, despite everyone's love, he would always be left walking the dark streets.

Alone.

A lone tear fell from his cheeks. He Looked up to the heavens in desperation, as he let more of the tears fall onto his cheeks. He woudnt usually cry but the realization struck him. And, it had hurt. It had hurt so badly.

Until he saw something, A figure. No. A silhouette etched at the wholeness of the moon.

The clouds that obstructed Naruto from his view, drifted as the first thing he saw came into view- entwinements of scarlet waves of hair flowing through the air. Any other person would immediately relate the sight with blood, but for Naruto, a strong nostalgia hit him, for the first thing that came to mind, as his peripheral view hit the blood color-

-Was home.

**-End of chapter 1-**

* * *

_**Author's Rant: Like I said, first fic so please be nice and review ;) I'm open to all comments. I already wrote the next couple of chapters but I'm just posting this one to see where it goes and all.. And OH! I wasn't able to write this in the summary, but there's no gore here. (You might be expecting some, since the title's "Blood") The**__**re will only be a little fighting... maybe. So there's **__**actually a reason for the title...but I'm gonna let you guys realize this on your own.**_

_**-JA**_


	2. Blood 2

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

Naruto was taken aback, completely dumbfounded by the sight before him. The scarlet haired silhouette jumping off from its high ground up on a post, somersaulting in midair and dropping in front of the startled blond. Azure eyes met with a clashing deep hue of blue, so deep ,in fact, that it didn't look blue at all but an intense violet.  
And when a pair of dainty lips opened, Naruto subconsciously held his breath awaiting the words...

**"BEEP BEEP BEEP"**

Naruto shot out of his bed cold sweat dripping everywhere, His shirt clinging to his body. In that instant, a throbbing came to his head that made him cringe in pain. He held his head with his hand."Owww!". Narrowing his eyes, he scratched the back of his throbbing head. "A dream...?" He then got out of bed scratching the back of his throbbing head and got ready for the day. Little did he know that in a matter of hours, Naruto Uzumaki's life will change forever.

**_-Sasuke-_**

The day started out as it usually would. Itachi pissing him off, Mikoto handing him 2 lunch boxes, one of which was Naruto's (Since a few years back, Mikoto was dead pan set on making the blonde eat something other than ramen). And then, Fugaku...

He set out walking in the direction of school, stopping on the curb where he and Naruto would usually meet up to walk together to school. Never did he realize the walking ball of gloom and bad vibes walking towards him, be the annoying blond he's been waiting for.

"Heya, Sasuke..." Naruto said huskily, which, albeit Naruto didn't realize, sent a shiver down the Uchiha's spine.

Naruto seemed different today. He has an aura of solemnity around him. And...did he lose weight? His eyes deep, lack of sleep evident, holding a different hue today. A hue of mystery. The expression he had today wasn't the usual happy-go-lucky Naruto that Sasuke knew. It was a mixture of deep thought (who knew the dobe could even think) and...depression.

This made the Uchiha frown. But..._ Damn! This actually made the blond dobe even MORE gorgeous! I mean, this all made him feel untouchable, like he's currently living in his own universe._

Despite the new look, Sasuke didn't like this one bit. No. Not. One. Bit. He might not admit it to anyone (heck might not even admit it to himself) but he liked it when the blonde smiled. It makes him smile too. Naruto's goofy grin, the awkward smile, all of it. It was all better than the evident semi-frown on the blonde's face.

"Dobe..."

Naruto not hearing this, just continued on his tracks.

_What's wrong with him...?_

"Dobe... what's wrong?", Sasuke, trying to sound strong, failed miserably as his voice cracked with concern. But still, what he said, sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

The blonde turned his head.

Sasukes breath hitched as the pair of deep blue caught his onyx. Yep. There's something that made those eyes seems so... so mysterious. He gulped, repeating his question. "What wrong?...you don't seem, ok..." And the dobe was actually silent. **_HE WAS SILENT_**. This made Sasuke nervous. The dobe was never silent... Then Sasuke's heart broke. The dobe gave him the saddest smile that he has ever seen. He scrunched his brows. He couldn't believe this. "Dobe-" Sasuke was cut when the bell rung.

Still with the smile in Narutos face he said, "We better hurry, teme...". And in a black and orange blur, Naruto disappeared, leaving a dumbfounded and confused Uchiha.

"What the hell...?"

"KYAA! SASUKE!"

_oh no..._

"Look its Sasuke!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

_Run! _And with that thought, the Uchiha dashed for his life, mentally cursing the blond for leaving him alone to deal with the massive hoards of girls dashing for him while taking a mental note to have a talk with the blonde. Whatever the reason is for the blonde's actions, Sasuke will figure it out. Besides, Sasuke believed that by the end of the day, everything will turn out they way they were, being him and Naruto together. _Well not together, TOGETHER... _Or so he thought.

**_-Naruto-_**

The blonde gave a heavy sigh. He was currently seated at the far end of corner of the room next to the window. He himself didn't know why but he seriously just didn't feel up to anything today. Heck! He can't believe he even left Sasuke! He never left Sasuke. He felt a slight pang of guilt in his chest as his mind recoiled to the moment he gave the Uchiha that sad smile. He was sure the Uchiha was worrying right now... With that thought, he shook his head like a wet dog would do, and slapped both his cheeks simultaneously, ringing a loud _SLAP!_ to echo in the room, then gave a weary sigh. _What was wrong with him? He seriously didn't know. Was it the realization of last night... No. _Because whenever he thought of last night, his mind simply traveled to the same enchanting deep hue of blue violet. Then instantly, he zoned himself back to his dazed state, sighed, and in a slow whisper asked himself, "What's wrong with me...?".

The bell rang and every student rushed to their seat. Naruto tried straightening himself up, resolved to push this gloomy side of his and just focus in class. _H__opefully, it would take his mind off of things... _But then his eyes drifted around the classroom. He scanned it thoroughly, then knotted his eyebrows when he didn't spot a certain raven in the room. _W__here's Sasuke...? _He then felt his heart beat frantically with worry, ready to dash out to look for the stoic Uchiha boy, when suddenly the door slid, making him automatically sit back down, worry still evident in his face as their teacher, Iruka-sensei, came in. Naruto cursed under his breath. His teacher was unusually early today._ But where's Sasuke?_

"Good morning class! I've got great news for all of you!". The classroom buzzed with excitement as the teacher paused and looked at them, smiling happily. "I'd like to introduce to you a new classmate!". Stretching his arms to the door in a _TA-DAH!_ manner, the doors once again slid, and there entered a red-haired girl. The heavy tension filled the air, as the blood-red haired girl took her first steps in the room. She wore a high neck jacket, much like Sasuke's, only a little more fitted around the upper portion that was sleeveless and was maroon in color, with beige trimmings, complete with short black baggy shorts and black sandals. But everyone wasn't technically looking at her outfit, because they were too busy looking at her short blood red curly hair, which comically made Naruto thinks of ramen noodles, and when the girl reached the center of the platform everyone froze. Naruto's eyes grew saucer wide at the sight before him, freezing and yet shaking at his spot. The figure before him had the same hue of deep blue violet eyes...

All seeming to be captivate by them, Naruto's breath hitched as he met eyes with the dazzling girl in front of him. Then suddenly, the red headed girl's face broke into a face-cracking grin which left the rest of the class dumbfounded. "HI!",the girl practically screamed out.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha was frantically running towards his classroom as he glanced down at his watch. _Shit. I'm late... _And just as he was about to open the door, he froze, his eardrums threatening to burst by the outrageous volume that came from the classroom, barely making the _Hi!_ audible by the shear volume of it. "M' name's Akane, Akane Uzumaki! And I'm'a be the **BEST** shinobi the world has **EVER SEEN!**" And with that everybody was gawking at her, utter disbelief etched in their face...well you can't even make put their faces. But everyone was frozen, frozen for what seemed like an eternity, until it was stopped by the red headed **UZUMAKI** who turned her head to the blond dumbfounded boy. Then as if simultaneously, everyone snapped their heads to the** BLOND** Uzumaki.

And as if just realizing what the red head said, he stood up. "... **WHAT!**"

* * *

Its lunch, and when the bell rung, the people from the blonde's section flooded out the room.

Sasuke already made it in the room after the red-head finished her introduction, and set somewhere in the other end of class opposite Naruto. He shifted his seat and walked towards the blond, not noticing the scowl forming in his face when he noticed the blonde was staring at the back of the red-haired Uzumaki. _Ok, maybe I couldn't blame the Naruto for staring at her, I mean even I was taken aback by the mere introduction._ _Another Uzumaki... _He felt a little pang in his heart when he stood in front of the blonde, but went unnoticed by him. He was merely focused on the mop of curly red hair that was fixing her things that soon got out of the door. Only then did he turn his head to the frowning Uchiha.

"Oh! Heya Sasu!", he said, grabbing the Uchiha's arm and dashing for the door, "c'mon! We better hurry."

Sasuke furrowed his brows but let him be dragged by the blonde dobe.

At lunch, the blonde's eyes were solely attached to that mop of red, automatically irritating the raven-haired boy, but simply choosing to _ignore_ it, as he tried to steady his heart from the anxiety raging through it. _Relax Uchiha... Damn! What's the matter with you...! _He shifted his gaze and glared at the red head. _Damn!_

Naruto didn't know what he felt. That girl looked so much like the person from his dreams, and she said she's an Uzumaki! In fact he didn't know _what_ to feel. _Worried? Sad? Happy? Strange? _He really didn't know. Never in his entire life did he imagine this from happening, but in reality, it didn't really mater. Because now-

- Naruto Uzumaki knew he wasn't alone.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

* * *

**_Author's Rant: Heya! I just wanted to get things on a move on and I really wanted to update this so there..._**

**_Sorry if Sasuke seemed a little OOC...? I hope not...anyways, sorry for the poor comedy...haha! I'm kinda thinking on changing the humor to drama, cuz' I think there'll be a lot of that in the future...maybe...we never know :) PM me if you think there's somethin' out of the whack. I'm open to all types of helpful criticisms, but do try to go easy on me...this is m' first fic =)_**

**_Well anyway, please review and all...Chapter 3 will be up soon...I promise! ;)_**


	3. Blood 3

_**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. Naruto OK! If I did, it wouldn't be as awesome as it is. And gay marriage would be legal.**_

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

_Fuck life..._

The stoic Uchiha boy was currently cursing...well...everything in his mind right now, with deep heavy eyes as he trudged his way over the pavement. And if you ask why? Well let's say the past week wasn't really in Sasuke's favor, and it just happens to concern a certain red and blonde Uzumaki.

_**-Flash back 1 week ago-**_

The blond continued to rudely stare at the red head. It's been 3 days since she came by, and Naruto has watched her ever since, apparently she's always alone. She tried to make friends, but everyone just avoided her, calling her weird or annoying and also, mainly because of her last name, treating her exactly as they treated the blond. Naruto knew that these kids had **REALLY** nothing against him. It was their parents that were cruel. Their kids were simply following what they were told by their parents.  
He gave a deep sigh.

Though he didn't really fully understand his feelings, the way he felt when he saw the red head, also made a little twinge in his heart. In short it made him sad. The Uchiha, noticing this, gave an exasperated sigh. He wanted to help; he really didn't want to see his friend the way he was right now. And he seriously hated the red head, for some reason. Since she came here and the day before, _his_ blond best friend was acting so differently. He didn't make jokes, they never bicker and he never gave his snide comments in **ANYTHING** the Uchiha does. Heck! He didn't even bother to turn down the bento his mom made (Which was usually eaten after a long argument, but still.) He tried to open his mouth, trying to form the words of encouragement for his blond friend to come up and talk to the red head. Then he froze. Naruto was in a dead lock stare with the red headed Uzumaki. They were **PRACTICALLY EATING OFF EACH OTHERS EYES FOR PETE'S SAKE!, **making the raven automatically shut his mouth. Any thought of helping the blond with the red head completely evaporating in thin air. Realizing the utmost stupidity in that though, he grunted then gave a sigh. _Shit what's wrong with me...? _"Hey Naru-".

"**HEY!**".

Sasuke was cut off by a loud cry from his back, immediately glaring at the figure as he saw - the red head steadily approaching them. He turned to Naruto which was currently frozen stiff, the words of _Oh-SHIT!_ and _Mother-of-fuck! all over his face.  
_

"**HEY! YOU THERE!**" the girl shouted again. A few more strides and she were there in front of them, and with one leap she was on top of the table they were currently eating on. "What's up with you? You keep on staring!", she said in a matter-of-fact and demanding tone, putting both her hands on the sides of her hips.

Sasuke scowled at her, gaining her attention. She stared at the Uchiha, an itsy-bitsy scowl also took on her face as she just dumbly stared at the Uchiha boy. Her nose up in the air as she looked down in him. She blinked, then turned to the blonde. It was an understatement to say that the Uchiha was **SURPIRISED** with the gesture. _Nobody looked down on him! He was an Uchiha god damn it!_ His glare intensified. The girl seeming to notice, just shrugged then turned to the blonde, which was currently under utter shock, not seeming to have snapped out of his daze just yet. She squatted just in eye level with the blonde, making her curly red locks bounce in the process. She closed one eye and leaned in on the blonde, making Naruto's breath hitch, as he sucked in the air in front of him, then visibly held his breath as the red headed Uzumaki closed in on his face earning an unnoticed growl from the Uchiha. She eyed the blond skeptically with her one eye, then said, "Somethin' wrong with my face?".

Naruto was taken back, utterly stunned by the question. _Has he been staring **that** much?_ He blinked. "N -No!", he managed to blurt out, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

The red heads eyebrows furrowed, then her face turned into a scowl, but then she smirked! The boys simultaneously lifted their eyebrows, _Is she insane?_ practically written with bright neon lights in both their faces. The red head practically rolled over in laughter with the sight, but she held it in a big grin almost splitting her face. She shifted her right arm pointing at her self, with her thumb to her chest. She then stated ,"I'm Akane Uzumaki! And I'm gonna be the **GREATEST** shinobi the world has **EVER** seen!" , she paused for a dramatic effect, then closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. She made the widest grin ever in human history pointing an accusing finger at Naruto, "There's been word that I'm hearing these past few days and…", she dropped her grin, "**WHAT'S YOU'RE NAME!**", her voice booming, as she held her pointed finger at the blonde Uzumaki. The whole area went silent. All eyes were on them. But as if they were the only beings on the planet, those eyes all went unnoticed. A heated stare of, confused and stunned azure blues clashed with impassive blue violets.

"A-" the blonde managed to let out a sound, still completely stunned, seeming to be glued to his seat. The whole area then leaned in to hear what the blonde would say, and as if just noticing and digesting everything that happened, his face now turning into a scowl of diffidence, "My name's Naruto, **Naruto UZUMAKI!** What's it to 'ya?".

The red head frowned deeply at this, retreating her pointed finger and settling it back to her hip. She leaned back down at the blond. "**LIAR!**". Her face turned into a scowl, returned by an equally intense scowl from the blonde.

"**WHAT 'CHA MEAN I'M LYING!** That's who I am, damn it!". Seeming to have unglued his butt from the seat, he stood up slamming his hands on the table glaring at the red in front of him. "**I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!** And I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage! **BELIEVE IT!**". His dark intense gaze still on the red head, a flame of diffidence in his eyes - a flame that no one can possibly put out. It burnt brightly, evidently shown by the blond. The red head leaned back, and smirked down at the blond boy, making a vein pop from Naruto's head. _What the hell is this girl doing? What's wrong with her! Why the hell is she smirking **DOWN** on me?_ he though, completely irritated. He flared his arms ready to go an all out rant towards the girl, but was stopped in his actions as the girl gave him a deadly serious look. Now the whole damn **WORLD** seemed to be quiet; even the birds stopped chirping as the wind grew eerily still.

Akane's serious eyes hidden when she looked down, effectively hiding her face as she murmured, barely audible. "Impossible...", she said, turning to the blonde with the same deadly blank and serious expression, a deadly glaze seen in her once beautiful blue violet eyes. "Because I...", now a more firm expression was implanted on her features, as she lifted her arm to her chest pointing a thumb at her, "**AM** the **LAST** Uzumaki!".

Then Sasuke hit a pole.

"**UGHH!**", he muttered while rubbing his nose _Damn it! _He gave an exasperated sigh. That was the first time they made contact with _it. _ Sadly, it wasn't the last.

_**-Continue flash back-**_

After that declaration, Naruto was frozen, shaking in his spot. "Wha-what do you mean...?", Naruto let out shakily.

"I mean what I said stupid!", then she smiled again, "But you know what? I like you!". She patted Naruto's head. "Then again…", the patting motion suddenly plummeted, as she karate-chopped Naruto;s skull in half **( well almost in half, at least it sounded like it ) **"**I'M** gonna be the best ninja!...and you can bet on that!", she said as she stood up and smirked, "If you believe you got what it takes...come fight me!...and then I'll show you...", her smirk now growing into a big toothy grin - a grin rivaling the blonde's own 1000 watt smile! "...what a **REAL** Uzumaki can do!". With that said she jumped of table and strode off to a distance, but stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot...tell your pretty **_GIRL_**_friend_ to get her face checked! I think she broke something right about". Then, a loud snap rung through everyone's eyes - an unbelievably contorted face of the Uchiha glaring at the red head. Then she smirked, "Now...", but suddenly disappeared out of sight.

Then the world suddenly seemed to go back to motion. When her figure left, the whole area was buzzing. Sasuke tried to glare at anyone looking their way, completely infuriated with what was happening. _And people seeing it!_ This seriously caused some of his Uchiha pride to bruise. _Oh that girl's gonna pay! _But when he turned to the blonde, his eyes grew wide. The blonde's face was indescribable; an expression that Sasuke seriously couldn't make out, despite being the genius that he is. Naruto's eyes were etched with utter fear; fear and shock and just rimmed with a little confusion. But what troubled Sasuke the most, was the deep scarlet blush that was on Naruto's face._ What the fuck! _Sasuke only sighed. It was a good thing Sasuke didn't talk Naruto into talking to that deranged bimbo.

_**-Pause Flashback-**_

"But that didn't stop them...", Sasuke mumbled to himself. He gave another exasperated sigh. He seemed to give a lot of those these days. After that little speech Naruto didn't let up. If not his "obsession" with the red head only grew! _Another day later, we found out just how **EXACTLY** talented that 'other' Uzumaki kid was. She was a damned mother fucking genius!_ **(Yes people you heard right! Sasuke, THE Sasuke Uchiha _ACTUALLY_ called someone else other then himself [and his brother] a genius)**. But he couldn't help it! It was true! Damn, admitting it to himself hurt his pride even more! The girl was smart and talented as she was a red headed and crazy! The day after the event, the class had an evaluation test to see how things were going for the students. It wasn't really an official test, but it held a great sum in their final grades.

In short, it was important.

The test was mainly about survival. Learning all you have and in 12 hours, the first to reach the other side of the village wins. They will be ranked with the time of their arrival. The only rule that was applied in this test was,"**STRICTLY NO KILLING!**". You can practically do whatever - you can slow your opponents down, trap them, or even take them down - but _never_ kill them. Hell! They didn't even think it mattered since they were only genin; killing is something that could never happen... Well…

_**-Continue Flashback-**_

During the test, both Naruto and Sasuke teamed up together along with a pink haired hoe that irritated Sasuke a much as the red head did. _She was just so damn clingy! _Though the dobe didn't mind, so Sasuke let it slip. Naturally, Naruto struggled throughout the test, while Sasuke...well...Sasuke just did the test as any other Uchiha did. Perfect. The 12 hour mark ended and all of them were stupefied. **Akane was actually already there before any of them! **_How the hell? ,S_asuke thought as he glared daggers at the girl. Naruto just stared, face as passive as a rock.

The whole class grew weary as 2 students still haven't arrived. Majority of the class were already there in the 10 hour mark, but it was already 5 hours since then... The teachers went to search for them. After less than an hour, they found them, battered and bruised. Everyone gasped in shock; all heads turned to the read headed girl. They all glared at her and shunned her, whispered at her back. Everyone believed that _she_ was the reason for this, and everybody made her feel this. They didn't even try to hide the malice in their stares. Inwardly, Sasuke gasped. Almost taken by the thought that the red head has** ACTUALLY** done this. As like always, Sasuke turned to Naruto, and since the blonde wasn't as "vocal" as he usually was, Sasuke only read him through his facial expressions; and now, Naruto's face was a blank, eyes staring straight ahead at the girl, lips pressed in a thin line and jaws clenched. He looked into those deep blue eyes and saw quiet rage burn into them. Sasuke didn't see it, but the girl has seemed to have stalked off since Naruto followed her. Sasuke could only follow the blonde with his eyes. As much as he wanted to go after him, a hand stopped him. He turned his head and saw their sensei, Iruka, give him a smile. "Let Naruto handle this Sasuke-kun. You might not understand this or yet again you do, but those two are so much alike. Let an Uzumaki...confined in an Uzumaki", he paused as he looked at Sasuke's face. "After all, don't you think it's time for them to talk? Ne?". And with that Sasuke slumped his head, as the students quietly dispersed back to their own homes for the day. While the two genin was sent off to the hospital, he took one final glance at his back. "Naruto...".

_**-Pause Flashback-**_

He sighed. This time a normal one. Well this isn't really clearing anything up. _How could Sasuke possibly think that **that **chick was a genius, if she hurt someone in the process!_ Sasuke knew he wouldn't do that. _Ever_. He scoffed, feeling a little proud of himself. _Yep, he's a natural genius_. He wouldn't stoop so low as to turn all crazy. But no. That girl _was_ a genius...

_**-Continue Flashback-**_

Saskue walked home dejectedly, every step labored. He really wanted to go back. There was something heavy in his heart, telling him to not leave Naruto alone with that, that girl. Even if she didn't do anything, there was still something. It may not be in Sasukes gut or it might not be a tingle in his bones, but there was something that was weighing his heart, telling him to go back, but chose not to. He wanted to believe in Naruto, have a little faith in him. So with all his will, he strode off home.

"Iterashai...", Sasuke mumbled, not really wanting or expecting anyone to hear him. To his dismay, his mother's petite head popped out of the kitchen door.

"Okairi Sasuke". Pausing, she stared at the doorway. Sasuke cocked a brow at this, then he saw his mothers expression turn into concern. "Where's Naruto-kun?".

Sasuke stiffened. _Oh, that's it!, _he screamed to himself, dashing out the door and back to the woods. not even looking back to his mom who was dumbly struck, frozen in her spot as he watched the shrinking figure of her son go off to the distance. _I'm just gonna check up on him, that's all..., _he chanted to himself. Almost sprinting, he didn't even notice the water that was already pouring down on him. It started raining. But he really didn't care about that, if not, his worry for the blond only grew! "Naruto...". Sasuke blushed furiously, as he came to realization on just how embarrassing that was.

When he got there, the blonde wasn't anywhere in sight, making the Uchiha panic and search the woods all night. It wasn't until late when he came back home with a cold.

The dobe and the red headed girl came in late the next day. Sasuke's anger almost diminishing - almost - as he saw a battered and bruised Naruto. Then he started to frigget his blood almost draining out of his body in frantic worry. All of his intense loathing, eyed the red head. He suspected this to be the red heads fault, but was surprised as Naruto slung his arm over the other and held out a peace sign to Sasuke, making his and the entire classes eyebrows arch up in question. The glances of everyone were ignored by the two as they went in, but of course, the Uchiha was still unhappy about well...

**EVERYTHING!**

At lunch, a sneezing and red nosed Uchiha decided to confront the blond, only to be seized by the sight before him. Naruto and the "other" Uzumaki were **TOGETHER!** They were actually **TOGETHER**, which made a fuming Uchiha turn bright red. The Uzumaki was actually all chummy-chummy with the girl now, that which the now decided to Abhor. He wanted to come in and ruin their little party - Oh how he wanted to - but after finally seeing his friend smile again, how could he possibly... He gave a sigh. _No point in it... _He just came and was greeted by Nartuo's warm blazing smile, as if nothing happened. Then he rambled and rambled on; Sasuke only making out the words  
"_save, bastards, family, friends, Akane-chan then rain_". Which he could only sigh and nod to. He was such a sucker for that smile. Well it's ok for now. As Sasuke partially understood the part where Naruto explained to him that Akane was innocent, and all that, which he really did believe. The dobe actually had a knack when it came to people lying about things. But there was something, something off. He could almost see the little red flag on the back of his head to not come near this red head. _But what? _Sasuke chose to ignore it. Even if he had his doubts, he didn't want to burst the blonde's bubble...so Sasuke only nodded. _This would do for now…As long as the dobe's happy... That's all that matters, right? _Wrong. Because at that moment, Sasuke felt a twinge at his heart; the same twinge as when he saw Narutos eyes staring at **HER, **when he chased after **HER**, and now smiling because of **HER**. He hated this. He hated this feeling...and oh no! Sasuke Uchiha's suffering is _just_ about to start.

**-Back to the Present Day-**

It was a Monday. Exactly 7 days since the_ she-witch_ came to Konoha. Currently, Sasuke was walking to meet up with Naruto and _she-devil_. They invited him out and Naruto didn't take a no for an answer.

He gave a last exasperated sigh.  
"Heya Sasuke!".

"Hn...".

"Ready to go, teme?".

He gave a sigh and a smile looking to the left then to the right. Seeing no sign of red, he smiled. A smile he hasn't given anyone for a week, and the bad vibes of his permanent scowl almost gave him wrinkles. At the age of 13! "Hn. Ready as i'l-". He was cut by gravity and his face fell to the floor.

"Good mornin' Sasuke-chan!".

_God... Kill her now! _The red head was sitting on him. Oh yes. Sasukes suffering has **YET** to start.

**-End of Chapter 3-**

* * *

**Hey guys so this is a really LOOOOOOOONNNNGGGG chapter of mine. he-he sorry for the inconsistencies of my chapters lengths. But I have a feeling chapter 4 will be even longer O.o  
**

**Anyways, chapter 4 will mainly be Naruto's POV with the whole thing and that little trip of theirs.  
**

**hohoho find out what EXACTLY happened between Naruto and Akane and a little somethin' something at the end ;) hoping to post it soon! =)  
**

**special thanks to TheOrangeStar802! U R DA BEST! =)  
**

**RnR people! It's good to share! even if they are just thoughts! ;)  
**


End file.
